


Lost Hope

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at Dooku's mindset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Hope

From the Battle of Galidraan, Dooku gained a bitter, jaundiced view of the Jedi and the methods in which they managed their duty to the Republic. The massacre had left him questioning, even as he continued to acquit himself in a manner that befit his rank and ability. The whispers of change in his ear from Darth Sidious were seductive, enticing even, yet he still had one hope to watch play out, to see if the order that had been his life could rise above itself.

His first Padawan had risen to challenge and question the Order more firmly and staunchly than even he had, to the point that the man had not even been considered seriously for a seat on the Council, despite his service. If Qui-Gon Jinn could just make a wedge for change, so that the Jedi stood tall and strong once more, instead of lackeys to political power—

—and then word from Naboo came. In his own way, Dooku had known already. The training bond was gone, but Qui-Gon Jinn had been a part of him, a part of his hope. Now, the only path was that of Darth Sidious.

Dooku never looked back after that.


End file.
